bakugandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 23 - The Death of Brawley X Masterz
Dharak: "Jade! Get up!" Me: "I can't Dharak... He's gone... And I never got to tell him..." Everything around me began to fade. Was the shock enough to kill me? Whatever is happening, I hope it will all be over soon... Last time, the Brawlers Anonymous decided to launch an ambush on their enemy team in order to save Immortus. They created a new Fusion Bakugan; Triple Node: Olifon Dragonoid the Phantom Berseker. However, they were too late. Immortus had already been killed and soon enough, Masterz was too. Drago and Helios are going on a rampage while Jade slowly weeps on the ground as everything slips away from her... (Jade's point of view) background music Everything around me was gone... My friends... My enemys... I floated in empty space. Did I die from a heart attack? Is my spirit going to heaven? Or hell? I heard mixed voices all around me. I was getting a headache. The loudest thing of all was the sound of a clock ticking. I turned around and there was a giant clock. I noticed it was ticking backwards. And now that I think about it, I do feel like I am being pulled somewhere. The clock stopped ticking and captured me in an enormous light. "Shouldn't we help him?" I heard Emilia say. "We don't have weapons like them, we're more vulnerable. For now, let's just fight off their Bakugan! Ability Activate! Tornado Boomerang!" I heard Phantom say. I reappeared back where I was before I blacked out. Masterz and Baria were fighting. The only difference was I had a bow and arrow in my hands. Wraith was about to sneak behind Master and strike him but I quickly fired an arrow at her. It pierced through her armor and cut through her arm. She dropped her sword and screamed as she bled. Masterz hit the ground with the bottom of his trident which caused flames to form around him. Baria and Wraith backed up. Masterz looked at me with a smile. "Thanks!" Me: "Yeah.. Yeah, no prob!" I smiled nervously. I didn't want to show how confused I was. I don't know how but I think I traveled back in time, or at least reversed it. And I'm glad I did because I just saved the love of my life. Masterz: "We're going to end this! Here and now! Jade! Emilia! Your Fragments!" Well all placed our Fragments into our Gauntlets and lifted them high. We created a brand new Fusion Ability. Three of us: "Wave of Blazing Light!" Olifon Dragonoid the Phantom Berserker blasted Haos energy from the eyes on his chest, Aquos energy from the Olifus head, and breathed Pyrus energy out of its own mouth. They combined into one enormous attack. Me: "Your parasites won't save any of you now!" Parasyte got up, ignoring the pain from Masterz's kick, ran in front of the enormous attack and held out a strange object. It looked like an amulet with a jewel eye in the middles and 8 snakes as the "eyelashes". Dark energy surrounded him because the Shadow Jewel Fragment was around his neck. Drothkenoid was right behind him with his wings spread wide. Webbing came out of his wings and latched onto the other Bakugan on his team, as well as the unconscious Horridian. At the end of the webs were the bugs, but instead of draining energy, it seemed Drothkenoid's teammates were loaning him energy. Drothkenoid: "SUPREME DARKNESS!" He opened his jaws wide and unleashed an enormous attack powered by the amulet, the Jewel Fragment, and the other Bakugan. It collided with our attack. Olifon Dragonoid and Drothkenoid were evenly matched. Then I realized one thing... I was still holding my bow and arrow. I wasn't sure it would be enough so I ran over to Masterz and grabbed his trident. Me: "Hey, can I borrow this?" Masterz: "Um, what for?" Me: "Trust me, it will save us!" He nodded and gave it to me. As I grabbed it I nearly fell because of a tremor. We looked around and realize the world around us was disappearing. Phantom: "This artificial pocket dimension can't maintain itself because of the enormous release of power! We have to get out of here!" Parasyte: "If you try to escape I will kill all of you!" Masterz: "Whatever you want to do, you better do it fast!" I nodded and put a serious look on my face. This trident was heavy but the second it touched my bow, it shrank to the size of an arrow. Very convenient. I aimed as best I could, took a deep breath, and let it go. The trident/arrow, charged with the power of fire and light, was flying towards Parasyte. It slice right through his Gauntlet and wrist. The arrow then exploded right in front of him. The trident reappeared, full size, in Masterz's hand. Parasyte, lying on his back on the floor with ash on his face and blood on his arm, screamed in pain. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" He ripped his left hand off because it was about to fall off. Parasyte's lack of focus caused the power of the amulet and Shadow Jewel Fragment to stop being transferred to Drothkenoid. Drothkenoid's power weakened and his blast wasn't enough to counter Drago's attack. Masterz: "We've won this!" He sounded so sure, so confident. We saw Drago's attack hit them. All of our enemies were caught in the blast and we heard them scream. Olifon Dragonoid put so much power into that attack that he split into 3 and returned to ball forms. None of our enemies were anywhere to be found. The world around us began to disintegrate. Phantom: "Okay, let's get back to Kellen on Vestal!" Chance Dragonoid: "No problem!" Chance Dragonoid opened a portal. All our Bakugan returned to ball form as we rushed in, except Zero and Masterz seemed to be frozen. Me: "What are you guys doing?!" Masterz was running over to Immortus' body. "I'm not leaving without him!" Drago flew out of Masterz's pocket and stood. "And I won't leave without Horridian!" Masterz used his trident to melt the chains around Immortus. Masterz and Drago carried Immortus and Horridian around their shoulders, respectively. As Masterz ran by Zero, Zero was still frozen. "Zero! Dude! C'mon!" Masterz shook him. "Are you ok?" So was Razenoid. Drago: "Razenoid! Snap out of it and let's go!" Zero: "Sorry, zoned out for a second." Masterz: "What else is new? By the way, you should get a little more sleep, one of your eyes is looking a little red." Razenoid: "I was just astonished by the level of power you have when three Bakugan fuse." Drago: "Thanks, but now is not the time to talk about that!" Me: "Guys! The portal will close any second!" Masterz: "Right!" Zero got on Razenoid's shoulder. Razenoid took Immortus and they jumped in right before us. The rest of the Bakugan jumped in as well. I held Masterz's hand and smiled at him. Me: "I'm really glad you're ok." Masterz: "Why wouldn't I be?" Me: "Oh.. no reason!" And we jumped in together. The portal closed behind us. My bow and arrow disappeared and so did Masterz's trident. From what I know, they're hidden in our Gauntlets. Then I noticed him looking down while stroking his chin. "Something wrong?" Everyone looked at him. Masterz: "Our fight isn't over. Immortus is dead and that ambush was too easy. I don't they're really dead... Plus even if they are, one of their members was missing." Axel: "He's right! We confronted Parasyte, Baria, Wraith, Trench, and Stellos! That's only five!" Phantom: "Which means the only one left is..." New Vestroia (Dhrakon's point of view) As the brawlers just left, I planned to resume my training with Drakohex. But right as I was about to relocate, a man in red armor approached me. "Are you Dhrakon Dwyhte?" Me: "Lord Dhrakon Dwyhte, ruler of Planet Dyzekia! What is it to you?" "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Scorch..." (To be continued..) Category:Blog posts